


Prompt XXI: Narry

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fear of Flying, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Narry. Harry spotyka Nialla w samolocie. Pyta czy może się do niego dosiąść i zaczynają rozmowę. Po jakimś czasie występują turbulencje i Niall panikuje. Zaczyna przytulać się Stylesa, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że to robi. Harry uważa tą sytuację za słodką i głaszcze blondyna mówiąc, że nic mu się nie stanie, dopóki będzie razem z nim."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt XXI: Narry

**Author's Note:**

> Na wstępie przepraszam, jeśli cię rozczaruję, bo beznadziejnie mi to wyszło i nie miałam pojęcia, jak zakończyć tę scenkę. pomysł był naprawdę fajny, ale odrobinkę zmieniłam niektóre szczegóły, bo dopiero po napisaniu połowy zorientowałam się, że w prompt jest podane, że to Harry ma się dosiąść, ups!
> 
>  
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

\- Można?  
Harry podniósł głowę znad wiadomości, którą pisał do swojej mamy, aby poinformować ją, że już jest w samolocie i nie będzie mógł kontaktować się z nią przez kolejne sześć godzin. Obok fotela stał chudy chłopak z prawie ciemnymi włosami wśród których odznaczały się blond pasemka. Jego uśmiech był szeroki oraz szczery, choć w niebieskich oczach dało się wypatrzeć lekkie wahanie.  
\- Jasne, stary. - Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Przecież masz bilet.  
Chłopak roześmiał się, jak gdyby w tych słowach tkwiło coś zabawnego, choć Harry przecież mówił poważnie. Każdy w tym samolocie posiadał swój bilet z odpowiednim miejscem. Dopiero po chwili stwierdził, że jego nowy towarzysz zapewne posiada to rzadko spotykane, pogodne usposobienie. Harry uwielbiał takich ludzi i już wiedział, że ten kilkugodzinny lot będzie o wiele ciekawszy.  
\- Dzięki – rzucił wesoło, włożywszy swój podręczny bagaż do półki nad ich głowami, po czym usiadł obok Harry'ego z wciągniętą ręką. - Jestem Niall.  
\- Harry Styles - odpowiedział równocześnie z głosem stewardessy, który prosił pasażerów o zapięcie pasów, bowiem za moment samolot będzie startować. Na te słowa chłopak pospiesznie zapiął swoje pasy, po czym zacisnął dłonie na podłokietnikach swojego fotela. Harry obserwował go kątem oka, przypominając sobie swój pierwszy lot samolotem; nie był aż tak otwarcie zdenerwowany, lecz serce waliło mu w piersi jak oszalałe, a w głowie rodziło się milion przeróżnych wersji najgorszych katastrof.  
\- Pierwszy raz lecisz samolotem?  
\- Aż tak widać? - spytał Niall z odrobinę nerwowym śmiechem. - Mój brat zabrał swoją rodzinę na Hawaje, też miałem lecieć z nimi, ale nie dostałem urlopu, więc dopiero dzisiaj do nich dołączam. Nie boję się latać, ale sama myśl, że spędzę w powietrzu tyle godzin cholernie mnie przeraża.  
\- Hawaje? Nieźle. Nigdy tam nie byłem – przyznał z zafascynowaniem w głosie. - A latanie nie jest takie złe.  
\- Nie? Dużo latasz?  
-Trochę, a czasami muszę. Ze względów służbowych.  
\- Czym się zajmujesz? - zapytał go Niall z zaciekawieniem widocznym na twarzy, co na moment odwróciło jego uwagę od powoli ruszającego samolotu. Harry nie zdołał odpowiedzieć, ponieważ chwilę później Niall zorientował się, iż wzbijają się w powietrze i mocno zacisnął powieki. Z jakiegoś powodu Harry poczuł nagłą ochotę pochwycenia jego lewej dłoni, która cały czas ściskała podłokietnik tak mocno, iż pobielały mu knykcie. Chłopak rozluźnił się dopiero po kilku momentach, podczas których oddychał głęboko i przeciągle, próbując zapanować nad swoimi nerwami.  
\- Lecimy, wszystko w porządku – powiedział Harry, posyłając mu pokrzepiający uśmiech, gdy ten w końcu na niego spojrzał. Jego policzki pokrywały delikatne rumieńce, co zapewne znaczyło, iż jest zawstydzony swoją reakcją. - Nie przejmuj się. Wiele osób boi się latać.  
\- Nie boję się latać – mruknął obronnie, a Harry parsknął cichym śmiechem. Kącik ust Nialla uniósł się lekko w górę. - Może trochę? Nieważne! O co to ja cię pytałem, zanim ta bestia poderwała się do lotu?  
Kolejne dwie godziny spędzili na przyjemnej, lekkiej rozmowie na przeróżne tematy. Harry nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak dobrze bawił się podczas długiego, nużącego lotu do Stanów. Zwykle umierał z nudów, ponieważ dookoła nie znajdował się nikt interesujący, z kim można by było prowadzić ciekawą rozmowę. Poza tym Niall nawet zdawał się lubić jego marne kawały, co zdarzało się bardzo rzadko, więc miło łechtało jego ego.   
Harry znajdował się w trakcie opowieści o jednym z jego kumpli, gdy przez głośnik dobiegł głos stewardessy:  
\- Drodzy państwo, przez kilka minut będziemy odczuwać drobne turbulencje – powiedziała, a oczy Nialla momentalnie rozszerzyły się w przestrachu. - Prosimy zachować spokój.  
\- Turbulencje? - wychrypiał z trudem, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się na kolanach. Jęknął gardłowo, gdy odczuli pierwsze szarpnięcie samolotem, które na Harrym już od dawna nie robiło żadnego wrażenia; nie od czasu tamtego powrotnego lotu do Londynu, podczas którego doświadczyli tak potężnych turbulencji, iż był pewien, że na pewno nie wyjdą z tego cało. Ale tego nie miał zamiaru mówić głośno, bo przypuszczał, że Niall zareagowałby na tę opowieść niezbyt dobrze. - O mój Boże, Harry... Po co ja się na to zgodziłem, pieprzone Hawaje... Po co komu wakacje?! Zginę tutaj, nigdy więcej nie zobaczę mojej rodziny i będę straszyć Grega po nocach, bo to wszystko jego wina!  
Harry przygryzł wargę, aby zapanować nad śmiechem, ponieważ panikowanie Nialla nie tylko było zabawne, ale też niezwykle urocze. Wyglądało na to, że chłopak nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, iż zaczął mocno ściskać jego dłoń oraz przytulać twarz do jego ramienia, byle tylko nie widzieć tego, co dzieje się dookoła. Oprócz niego nikt inny nie reagował w żaden sposób na lekkie wstrząsy, w samolocie panował spokój, poza cichym łkaniem jakiegoś dziecka gdzieś za ich plecami. Harry uniósł swoją wolną rękę i położył ją na ramieniu swojego towarzysza, aby jakoś go wesprzeć oraz uspokoić, choć nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Czuł na swoim karku jego ciepły, przyspieszony oddech, podczas gdy jego dłoń coraz mocniej zaciskała się wokół jego palców.  
\- Zaraz się skończy – powiedział w końcu, lekko poklepując go po plecach.  
\- A jeśli nie? Jeśli będzie gorzej? A co jeśli pilot nie zapanuje nad tym i spadniemy do wody?!  
\- Tak się nie stanie, Niall – odparł spokojnie, choć wywrócił oczami nad jego głową. Przesunął dłoń na kark chłopaka, wsuwając palce w jego włosy z nadzieją, iż ten gest trochę podniesie go na duchu. - Pilot wie, co robi.   
\- A jeśli nie? - powtórzył uparcie jak małe dziecko. - Jest pełno filmów o tym. Niedawno widziałem taki film dokumentalny o katastrofach... O cholera! Rozbijemy się, na pewno się rozbijemy!  
\- Samoloty nie rozbijają się z powodu turbulencji. Zobacz, przestało nami rzucać.  
Faktycznie, wyglądało na to, że wszystko już wróciło do normy, o czym również poinformowała ich stewardessa, lecz Niall nadal wtulał twarz w ramię Harry'ego, kompletnie nie przekonany. Harry nadal trzymał dłoń w jego włosach, łagodnie gładząc go po głowie i szeptał mu do ucha pocieszające słowa. Jedna ze stewardess podeszła do nich, aby zapytać, co się dzieje i w czym pomóc, lecz Harry jedynie pokręcił głową, mówiąc, że da sobie radę. Wymienili ze sobą wymowne spojrzenia, a gdy kobieta oddaliła się, Niall powoli podniósł głowę. Jego twarz była blada jak papier, a oczy wytrzeszczone szeroko, lecz pomimo tego, Harry stwierdził, że wygląda słodko ze względy na jego zaczerwienione wargi, które pewnie przygryzał z nerwów oraz błyszczące od łez, błękitne tęczówki.  
\- Już po wszystkim – powiedział z uśmiechem, przesuwając swoją dłoń na jego policzek, który momentalnie pokrył się czerwienią, gdy Niall spojrzał mu w oczy. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, z wyraźnie wyczuwalnym napięciem, aż w końcu Niall odsunął się od niego na odpowiednią odległość, jednakże wciąż trzymał w uścisku dłoń Harry'ego.  
\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał z zażenowaniem. - Kompletnie straciłem nad sobą panowanie.  
\- Nie szkodzi – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie mam nic przeciwko. Możesz przytulać się do mnie za każdym razem, gdy napotkamy jakieś turbulencje.  
Na usta Nialla wstąpił uśmiech.  
\- Mówiąc szczerze, wolałbym przytulać się bez powodu – stwierdził zawadiacko – i nie tylko podczas turbulencji.  
\- Mamy przed sobą jeszcze całe cztery godziny lotu – odpowiedział Harry z figlarnym uśmiechem.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
